Le Sang du Dragon
by La Lune au Loup
Summary: Remise à jour post'The Half Blood Prince' CHAPITRE 4 : 'Souviens toi ...' : Lorsqu'un Mangemort repenti se souvient ... l'amitié naissante entre deux êtres meurtris par la vie ...
1. En avant, joyeux amis

**Les personnages, lieux et événements que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce ne sont que des jouets pour mon esprit tordu.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**

* * *

**Pour me faire pardonner de ne rien avoir posté de toute la semaine, voici le premier chapitre d'un nouveau projet. Je vous en avais déjà parlé sur ma page bio.**

**Il s'agit du "Sang du Dragon ", dont j'ai légèrement modifié le titre.**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : En avant, joyeux amis.

Rémus J. Lupin s'arrêta devant l'imposante porte de chêne. Il leva les yeux et lut l'inscription en surplomb :

" _Couvent Sainte Brigitte_. Eh bien, nous voilà arrivés, Sévérus.

- Il semblerait. "

La voix de Sévérus Snape, Maître des Potions de Poudlard, était chargée de mépris, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'adressait au loup-garou, mais Rémus y décela aussi un léger frisson d'appréhension. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au visage cireux de Sévérus.

Ce dernier, tiré à quatre épingles dans son costume-cravate noir de Moldu, fixait la porte, les mâchoires anormalement contractées.

Il est nerveux ...

Le nervosité du Professeur Snape n'avait fait qu'augmenter depuis que Rémus et lui avaient quitté le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore, la veille au soir. Rémus avait pensé interroger Snape pendant leur trajet, pour en apprendre plus sur leur mission, mais le visage fermé de son compagnon de route l'en avait dissuadé.

Sévérus ne lui dirait rien.

En tout cas, rien de plus que ce que Dumbledore lui avait déjà révélé. Le loup-garou se contenta donc de se remémorer les quelques informations que le directeur de Poudlard lui avait confiées tandis qu'il frappait sur l'imposante porte du couvent.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Ah, bonsoir, Rémus ! Et merci d'être venu si vite.

- Je vous en prie, Monsieur. "

Rémus se dirigea vivement vers le bureau de Dumbledore, jetant de rapides coups d'oeil dans le reste de la pièce. Il remarqua immédiatement la présence de Sévérus Snape. Le Maître des Potions était assis dans un large fauteuil, légèrement en retrait. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et ignora totalement le loup-garou.

Rémus reporta son attention sur le directeur de Poudlard. Celui-ci lui désigna le siège faisant face à son bureau, et Lupin y prit place.

" Tu te demandes sans doute pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir ici à une heure aussi tardive.

- J'avoue que votre lettre m'a pris au dépourvu. Je ne pensais pas repartir si vite en mission après ... "

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Sa gorge se serra tandis que la vision du corps de Sirius tombant à travers le voile revenait le hanter ...

Dumbledore hocha lentement la tête, posant un regard compatissant sur son jeune interlocuteur.

" Je comprends, mon garçon. Et crois bien que j'aurais préféré faire appel à quelqu'un d'autre. Malheureusement, avec l'officialisation du retour de Voldemort, le Ministère est sans dessus-dessous et Tonks et Kingsley sont trop occupés. Maugrey est toujours en convalescence, quand aux Weasley ... "

Rémus secoua la tête.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Monsieur. Dites-moi plutôt ce que je dois faire. "

Dumbledore sourit faiblement et hocha de nouveau la tête.

" Je voudrais que tu accompagnes Sévérus en Ecosse.

- En Ecosse ?

- Dans un couvent des Highlands, pour être plus précis. "

Rémus écarquilla les yeux. L'idée de voir le Maître des Potions au milieu d'une horde de nonnes aurait pu être plaisante, si tout cela n'était pas si incongru ...

" Je comprends ton étonnement, Rémus. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas le temps d'entrer dans les détails. Voilà tout ce que je peux te dire pour l'instant : il y a quinze ans, au moment de la chute de Voldemort, une petite fille a été recueillie par la Mère Supérieure du couvent Sainte Brigitte, dans les Highlands.

Cette petite fille était parvenue à fuir un groupe de Mangemorts. Lorsqu'elle a été retrouvée par des Aurors, Millicent Bagnold, le Ministre de la Magie de l'époque et moi-même, avons pensé qu'il était plus sage de la laisser aux bons soins des soeurs. La cachette semblait sûre, et les seules personnes susceptibles de vouloir retrouver la fillette étaient sous bonne garde à Azkaban.

Mais après les événements inquiétants de cette année, j'ai demandé à Sévérus d'être vigilent, et mes soupçons ont vite étaient confirmés : les Mangemorts évadés se sont rapidement lancés sur ses traces. Ils n'ont encore aucune idée précise de l'endroit où elle se cache, mais il semblerait qu'ils s'en rapprochent dangereusement. Sévérus m'a rapporté qu'il y a seulement quelques heures, une patrouille de Mangemorts a été envoyée dans les Highlands. Il faut donc agir rapidement. Vous devez la ramener au quartier général de l'Ordre au plus vite.

- Mais une seule personne suffirait. A deux, nous risquons d'attirer l'attention. Pourquoi Sévérus ne s'en charge-t-il pas seul ?

- Les Mangemorts doivent se réunir demain soir, Sévérus ne pourra donc pas la ramener jusqu'au Square Grimmaurd. D'un autre côté, je ne peux pas te laisser y aller seul. Elle est méfiante. Elle refusera de te suivre, même - et peut-être surtout - sachant que c'est moi qui t'envoie. En revanche, elle connaît bien Sévérus, et elle lui fait confiance ... du moins, assez pour accepter de le suivre. "

Dumbledore prit une enveloppe et un bout de parchemin sur son bureau et les tendit à Rémus.

" Tu remettras cette lettre à la Mère Supérieure et ramèneras l'enfant au Square Grimmaurd, en attendant qu'une cachette plus sûre soit mise en place. Sévérus connaît le couvent, il te guidera. Allez-y maintenant. Vous n'avez que trop tardé. "

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" La Mère Supérieure vous attend. "

Les deux sorciers suivirent la religieuse à travers de longs couloirs de pierres froides. Arrivés devant une petite porte, elle leur fit signe d'entrer et repartit. Le Maître des Potions s'apprêtait à tourner la poignée quand Rémus, le prenant de vitesse, frappa à la porte.

" Un peu de savoir-vivre, Sévérus. "

Snape se contenta de lancer au loup-garou un regard méprisant et ouvrit la porte au moment même où une voix répondait de l'intérieur : " Entrez. "

La pièce était assez petite et peu meublée. Une cheminée, un bureau, trois chaises et quelques étagères remplies de livres. Une femme se tenait derrière le bureau. Rémus n'aurait su dire quel âge avait cette femme exactement, mais il était sûr que ses cheveux étaient blancs sous le voile noir. Elle s'assit et leur désigna deux chaises.

" Messieurs, je vous en prie. "

Sévérus s'avança et s'assit en silence. Rémus l'imita et, voyant que son confrère ne comptait pas ouvrir la bouche, il se décida à parler pour deux.

" Je vous remercie de nous recevoir si rapidement ... Madame. "

Rémus n'était pas sûr de la manière dont il devait s'adresser à la religieuse. Il avait déjà cotoyé de nombreux Moldus, mais jamais de membre du clergé. Il remarqua que la Mère Supérieure avait tiqué à son " Madame ", mais elle ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur.

" Mais je vous en prie.

- Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes ici ? "

La religieuse posa les yeux sur la lettre que lui avait adressée Dumbledore et qui était posée grande ouverte sur le bureau.

" J'ai cru comprendre que vous veniez chercher Deirdre. "

Deirdre ... un nom intéressant ...

" En effet. "

Elle les dévisagea l'un après l'autre, puis reporta son attention sur Rémus.

" J'ignore si elle acceptera de vous suivre. Elle est assez ... têtue. Et méfiante. J'espère seulement qu'elle prendra la bonne décision. "

La Mère Supérieure se leva et tira sur un cordon qui pendait dans un coin de la pièce.

" Elle est à la blanchisserie. Soeur Anne vous accompagnera. "

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et une nonne entre deux âges entra.

" Ma Mère ?

- Vous accompagnerez ces messieurs à la blanchisserie, ma fille. Ils doivent s'entretenir avec Deirdre. En privé.

- Bien, ma Mère.

- Eh bien, Messieurs, je vous souhaite de réussir dans votre entreprise.

- Merci, Madame.

- Vous saluerez Monsieur Dumbledore de ma part.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, Madame. Merci de votre accueil. "

Elle s'inclina légèrement et les deux sorciers suivirent Soeur Anne le long de nouveaux couloirs. Après un nombre incalculable de tours et de détours, Soeur Anne s'arrêta enfin devant une porte.

" Voilà la blanchisserie. "

Et elle partit sans rien ajouter.

Pas très bavardes, ces nonnes ... j'espère que Deirdre peut aligner plus de trois mots ...

Rémus s'apprêtait à frapper, mais cette fois, Sévérus fut le plus rapide et ouvrit brusquement la porte. Il entra et Rémus le suivit en soupirant. La pièce était beaucoup plus grande que le bureau de la Mère Supérieure. De grandes armoires de bois se succédaient le long des murs, et de grandes tables étaient alignées au centre.

Une fine silhouette noire se tenait devant l'une des tables. Elle ne portait pas l'habit des nonnes, mais ses chaussures, sa longue jupe et sa chemise ample étaient tout aussi noires. Elle portait également un court voile noir duquel s'échappait une interminable tresse d'un blond platine. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué les nouveaux arrivants, et continua à plier soigneusement le drap blanc posé devant elle.

Rémus hésitait. Il ne savait rien d'elle, hormis qu'elle était têtue et méfiante, et il avait peur de mal s'y prendre avec elle. Il ne voulait pas la braquer dès le début. D'un autre côté, Sévérus ne semblait pas pressé de prendre la parole. Il fixait le dos de la jeune fille, sans rien dire, les poings serrés, visiblement en proie à un conflit intérieur.

Cette marque évidente d'hésitation chez l'imperturbable Maître des Potions, destabilisa encore plus le loup-garou. Il décida de garder le silence et d'attendre. La jeune fille acheva de plier le drap, l'empila avec d'autres, et s'immobilisa. Une voix jeune mais forte résonna alors dans la pièce.

" Qui que tu sois,

Esprit salutaire ou Lutin damné ;

Que tu apportes avec toi les brises du ciel ou les rafales de l'enfer ;

Que tes intentions soient perverses ou charitables ;

Tu te présentes sous une forme si provocante que je veux te parler.

Je t'invoque, Sévérus, compagnon, mon frère,

Fidèle Mangemort ! " ( 1 )

Perplexe, Rémus se tourna vers son compagnon. La tirade semblait avoir détendu l'ancien Mangemort, et il sourit - autant que pouvait sourire Sévérus Snape - et après quelques secondes de silence, il prit la parole à son tour.

" Toujours aussi ... théâtrale. "

Un léger ricanement lui répondit. Le Maître des Potions chercha ses mots un instant, puis reprit d'un ton emphatique :

" Si j'ai profané avec mon indigne présence cette châsse sacrée,

Je suis prêt à une douce pénitence :

Permettez à mes lèvres, comme à des pélerins rougissants,

D'effacer ce geste grossier par ... une explication ? " ( 2 )

La jeune fille secoua doucement la tête.

" Tu malmènes trop les vers, Sévérus ...

- Je n'ai pas ton talent poétique. "

Le silence retomba. La jeune fille ne s'était toujours pas retournée. Rémus jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Snape. Ce dernier semblait attendre qu'elle reprenne la parole ... ce qu'elle finit par faire.

" Pourquoi es-tu revenu, après tant d'années ?

- Il est revenu-

- Je sais.

- Il te cherche-

- Tout cela ne me concerne plus. "

Sa voix avait légèrement tremblé malgré son ton catégorique. Sévérus attendit quelques instants avant de continuer.

" _Elle_ aussi te cherche. "

Rémus crut voir un frisson parcourir le corps de la jeune fille. Après un nouveau moment de silence, elle répéta, lentement, détachant soigneusement chaque syllabe :

" Tout cela-

- Elle te trouvera !

- -ne me-

- Et tout recommencera !

- -concerne plus.

- DEIRDRE ! "

Elle sursauta.

Sévérus avait presque crié son nom, comme s'il avait voulu la réveiller. Il reprit alors plus calmement.

" Tu n'es plus en sécurité ici. Nous devons t'emmener là où nous pourrons te protéger ...

- Comme tu m'as protégée il y a quinze ans ? "

Sévérus s'immobilisa. Un voile de culpabilité passa rapidement dans ses yeux, au grand étonnement de Rémus, puis il se reprit.

" Les choses sont ... différentes à présent.

- Tu as raison ... les choses sont différentes. Je ne suis plus une enfant. Je saurai me défendre. Seule.

- Sans magie ? "

Elle ne répondit pas. Visiblement, le Maître des Potions avait trouvé la faille.

" Sois raisonnable, Deirdre. Tu _dois_ nous suivre ... et tu le sais. "

Elle sembla hésiter ... puis se retourna.

Rémus eut le souffle coupé : ses traits étaient réguliers et sa peau très pâle, mais ses yeux ... rouges comme le sang ...

Ces yeux se posèrent sur le loup-garou qui sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines. Deirdre le dévisagea lentement, puis tourna son visage impassible vers Sévérus et déclama :

" Que celui qui est le nautonier de ma destinée dirige ma voile ... "

Le Maître des Potions acquiesça avant d'achever :

" ... en avant, joyeux amis. " ( 3 )

* * *

**Notes :**

**( 1 ) : " Hamlet " - Acte I, scène 4.**

**( 2 ) : " Roméo et Juliette " - Acte I, scène 5.**

**( 3 ) : " Roméo et Juliette " - Acte I, scène 4.**

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**Après Rémus et Sirius dans " L'étoile du Berger ", voici une fic qui met en avant mon troisième personnage préféré de la saga potterienne : le Professeur Sévérus Rogue.**

**Comme pour la fic précédente, l'action se déroule juste après la fin du tome 5.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ! **

**Biz.**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**


	2. Qu'y a t il dans un nom ?

**Les personnages, lieux et événements que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce ne sont que des jouets pour mon esprit torturé.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : " Qu'y a-t-il dans un nom ? "

Le voyage de retour se déroula sans incident. Ils transplanèrent par étapes jusqu'à Glasgow, puis prirent le Magicobus.

Stan Rocade, le contrôleur, s'était arrêté en plein milieu de son discours de bienvenue habituel lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard écarlate de Deirdre. Celle-ci l'avait ignoré avec la même indifférence froide qu'elle avait opposé aux regards curieux des voyageurs au moment de monter dans le double bus à impériale. Sévérus et elle s'étaient assis côte à côte en silence tandis que Rémus avait trouvé une place légèrement en retrait.

Le voyage s'éternisait, le bus faisant halte dans une multitude de petites villes, et Lupin employa ces quelques heures à observer discrètement Deirdre.

La jeune fille portait toujours sa longue jupe noire et sa large chemise, mais avait enlevé le voile. Elle n'avait rien emporté du couvent, ni vêtement, ni souvenir. Elle n'avait montré aucune émotion particulière au moment de quitter les Soeurs. Elle s'était contentée de subir patiemment les étreintes successives des nonnes venues lui dire adieu. La Mère Supérieure avait déposé un baiser sur son front et lui avait dit quelque chose d'étrange :

" Puisses-tu trouver là-bas ce que nous n'avons su t'offrir ici, mon enfant. Que Dieu te garde. "

Deirdre avait acquiescé, et après un dernier " Adieu ", elle avait suivi les deux sorciers sans se retourner. Elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis, et Rémus se posait de plus en plus de questions à son sujet. Son attitude détachée et son manque de conversation lui rappelaient Sévérus de façon troublante ...

Et si c'était sa soeur ...

Cette idée le frappa comme la foudre. Non, c'était impossible ... et pourtant ... ne l'avait-elle pas appelé " mon frère " ? Le froid Maître des Potions ne s'était-il pas montré anormalement émotif en sa présence ? Et cette complicité silencieuse qu'il sentait entre eux ...

Rémus détailla encore le visage de la jeune fille : un profil régulier et un nez harmonieux ; une peau très pâle, mais d'une jolie teinte laiteuse ; des cheuveux si blonds qu'ils en paraissaient presque blancs, enserrés dans une tresse interminable ; et des yeux, rouges et ronds, comme deux cerises ...

Puis le loup-garou reporta son attention sur le profil familier de Sévérus : un nez proéminent ; un teint cireux ; des cheveux noirs et gras ; des yeux sombres ...

Non. Décidément, cette idée était ridicule. Deirdre n'avait rien d'une Snape. C'était le jour et la nuit.

Pourtant, il était évident que tous les deux se connaissaient bien et depuis longtemps. Dumbledore avait dit que Deirdre avait fui les Mangemorts alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Peut-être était-elle la fille de l'un d'entre eux ... peut-être même celle de sorciers assassinés par Voldemort ...

Oui ... si elle n'a plus de famille, ça explique pourquoi Dumbledore l'a laissée si longtemps chez les Moldues ...

Plus Rémus réfléchissait, et plus cette explication lui semblait satisfaisante. Il était évident que Deirdre n'avait eu aucun contact avec le monde magique depuis sa fuite. Elle n'avait pas de baguette, et elle ne savait pas Transplaner. Sévérus avait dû se concentrer de toutes ses forces pour la faire transplaner avec lui,une main posée délicatement sur l'épaule de la jeune fille ...

Mais pourquoi est-elle restée cachée si longtemps ?

Harry lui-même n'était resté qu'une dizaine d'années chez les Dursley, et encore, ils étaient de sa famille. Alors pourquoi avoir laissé Deirdre seule pendant quinze ans ? Dumbledore avait rapporté que des Mangemorts avaient été lancés sur ses traces ... mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi la chercher quinze ans plus tard ? Pour la tuer ? Pour l'empêcher de parler ? Avait-elle vu ou entendu quelque chose quand elle était encore sous l'emprise des Mangemorts ? Mais si c'était le cas, elle avait eu largement le temps de parler, de révéler un éventuel secret, alors pourquoi la chercher encore ?

Toutes ces questions tournaient en boucle dans l'esprit de Rémus, causant l'un des pires maux de tête qu'il avait jamais connu.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La migraine le tenaillait encore lorsque Deirdre et lui s'arrêtèrent entre le 11 et le 13 du Square Grimmaurd. Sévérus les avait quitté à la descente du Magicobus, après avoir assuré à Deirdre qu'ils se reverraient sous peu.

La jeune fille avait alors suivi Lupin sans un mot, sans une question. Rémus avait été lui-même trop occupé à combattre son mal de crâne pour penser à faire la conversation, de sorte qu'arrivés à destination, ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot.

Lupin sortit de sa poche le bout de parchemin que lui avait confié Dumbledore, et le tendit à Deirdre.

" Li-sez ça et inscrivez-le dans votre mémoire. "

Rémus se sentait mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas comment s'adresser à elle. Elle semblait bien plus jeune que lui, et il avait pensé la tutoyer, comme le faisait Sévérus ; mais il ne la connaissait pas, et l'expression grave et les yeux rouges de la jeune fille provoquaient chez lui un sentiment étrange, un mélange de respect et d'un sentiment plus profond, plus instinctif ... comme si le loup en lui voulait le prévenir de ne pas la sous-estimer ...

Ce sentiment s'accentua encore lorsque, après avoir lu attentivement les mots tracés sur le parchemin, elle leva ses yeuxécarlates vers lui, les plantant sans cérémonie dans les siens.

" Et maintenant ? "

Rémus se reprit à temps. Comabattant son besoin dévorant de détourner la tête, il se força à garder les yeux fixés aux siens, tandis qu'il lui répondait :

" Pensez à ce que vous venez de lire. "

Le loup-garou observa attentivement la jeune fille, guettant sa réaction. Mais elle ne parut pas étonnée par l'apparition de la vieille porte délabrée puis des murs décrépis du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Elle se contenta de commenter d'un ton neutre :

" J'imagine que c'est le résultat d'un sortilège de Fidelitas. "

Rémus acquiesça, se demandant si elle avait dit cela pour l'impressionner, ou si elle avait voulu se montrer polie.

Un peu des deux j'imagine ...

Il entra le premier. Le hall était toujours aussi sinistre, mais moins poussiéreux. Il attendit que la jeune fille soit entrée puis, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil aux rideaux dissimulant le portrait de Madame Black, il lui fit signe de le suivre en silence. Ils empruntèrent l'escalier et, arrivés au premier étage, Rémus la conduisit vers une petite porte entrouverte.

" Vous pouvez prendre cette chambre. "

Deirdre poussa la porte et fit quelques pas avant de s'immobilser au centre de la pièce et d'en scruter les moindres recoins. Resté sur le seuil, Rémus tentait de déceler la moindre trace d'émotion dans les traits de la jeune fille ... en vain. Il soupira doucement.

" Ca vous convient ?

- Ai-je le choix ?

- Je crains que non.

- Alors cela me convient. "

Elle s'était retournée vers lui et le fixait de ses yeux écarlates. Rémus fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Ces yeux rouges ne lui plaisaient vraiment pas.

" Eh bien, si vous n'avez pas de question, je vais vous laisser vous installer. "

Il s'était retourné tout en parlant, et s'apprêtait à partir, lorsque la voix grave de Deirdre résonna dans la petite chamnbre.

" Des vêtements. "

Il s'arrêta et grimaça avant de faire volte-face.

" Je vous demande pardon ?

- Des vêtements. Je voudrais me changer.

- Et quel genre de vêtements voulez-vous ?

- Cela m'est égale. "

Il l'examina des pieds à la tête. Elle était bien trop petite pour qu'il puise dans sa propre garde robe. Il réfléchit quelques instants.

" Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. "

Lorsqu'il revint une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il la trouva debout devant une fenêtre, le regard vide. Elle avait laissé la porte ouverte, et Rémus entra sans frapper.

" Voilà. "

Il posa sur le lit un jean usagé et un T-shirt noir sans manche. Il les avait trouvés dans la chambre que partageaient Hermione et Ginny à chacune de leurs visites. Deirdre s'approcha et examina les vêtements.

" C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé. Ca vous convient ? "

Elle leva la tête vers lui et le fixa dans les yeux.

" Ce sera parfait. Je vous remercie. "

Rémus hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte.

" Je serai dans la cuisine . C'est la porte au bout du hall, au rez-de-chaussée. "

Il sortit sans se retourner. Il n'aimait pas cette situation. Il ne savait rien d'elle et il détestait la façon dont elle plantait ses yeux rouges dans les siens quand elle lui parlait, comme si elle essayait de lire ses pensées ...

Et si elle pouvait vraiment lire les pensées ...

Il frémit à cette idée. Non. Bien sûr que non. Dumbledore l'aurait prévenu, si elle avait eu ce genre de pouvoirs ... d'un autre côté, il ne lui avait pas dit grandchose sur elle. Pas même son prénom. Il l'avait appris de la bouche de la Mère Supérieure.

Rémus ouvrit violemment la porte de la cuisine et la claqua derrière lui.

" Eh bien, Lupin ! Mauvaise journée ! "

Le loup-garou sursauta. Il n'avait pas remarqué la présence d'un autre hôte occasionnel du 12 Square Grimmaurd.

" Fol Oeil ! Déjà de retour de Sainte-Mangouste ?

- Ah ça ! Moins j'y reste et mieux je me porte ! "

Rémus se servit une tasse de thé et s'assit en face de Maugrey.

" Qui est-ce ? "

Lupin releva la tête et vit que l'oeil magique de l'ancien Auror fixait le plafond en direction de la chambre dans laquelle il avait laissé Deirdre. Il haussa les épaules.

" Je ne sais pas exactement. Dumbledore m'a envoyé en mission avec Sévérus pour la récupérer dasn un couvent perdu au milieu des Highlands ...

- Un couvent ? C'est une Moldue ?

- Non. D'après Dumbledore, elle s'est réfugiée là-bas pour fuir les Mangemorts.

- Les Mangemorts, vraiment ... intéressant ... "

Rémus remarqua que l'oeil magique avait amorcé une lente descentevers la porte de la cuisine. Il tendit l'oreille, et le faible craquement des escaliers confirma ce qu'il avait deviné. Il se leva et sortit une seconde tasse. Il était encore devant le vaisselier lorsque Deirdre entra dans la pièce. Souriant de son mieux, il se tourna vers elle.

" Deirdre, je vous présente Alastor Maugrey. Fol Oeil, je te présente Deirdre. "

Maugrey détailla la jeune fille de ses deux yeux. Celle-ci ne sembla pas impressionnée par le physique particulier de l'ancien Auror et le fixa sans ciller. Rémus sourit légèrement.

Deux fauves qui s'observent ...

Il remarqua alors que l'oeil normal de Maugrey s'attardait sur la poitrine de la jeune fille. Il fronça les sourcils, mais comprit bientôt ce qui avait attiré son attention. Le bras gauche de Deirdre était lézardé de cicatrices de l'épaule jusqu'au coude. Les yeux du loup-garou remontèrent lentement son profil, jusqu'à son visage. Aucune autre cicatrice n'était visible.

Deirdre faisait toujours face à Maugrey qui la fixait maintenant dans les yeux. Aucun des deux ne semblait prêt à entamer la conversation. Le silence devenant pesant, Rémus décida de se sacrifier. Il s'approcha de Deirdre et lui tendit la tasse vide qu'il tenait.

" Du thé ? "

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui et il put voir que son bras droit portait les mêmes marques que le gauche, exactement au même endroit.

" Volontiers. "

Elle prit la tasse, y versa du thé et s'assit en face de Maugrey, sur la chaise que Rémus avait quittée quelques instants auparavant. Le loup-garou récupéra sa propre tasse et se résigna à prendre place à la droite de la jeune fille. Tous deux burent en silence. Rémus cherchait un sujet de conversation capable de détendre l'atmosphère lorsque Maugrey retrouva subitement l'usage de la parole.

" Deirdre, hein ...

- En effet.

- C'est un prénom ... intéressant. "

La jeune fille se contenta de reprendre une gorgée de thé.

" Et ton nom ? "

Elle releva la tête et soutintl e regard inquisiteur de Fol Oeil.

" Je vous demande pardon.

- Ton nom ... ton nom de famille. Tu dois bien en avoir un, non ?

- En effet.

- Et c'est ...

- ...Sans importance.

- Peut-être, mais je suis du genre curieux. Et ton nom m'intéresse.

- Pourquoi ?

Qu'y a-t-il dans un nom ?

Ce que nous appelons rose embaumerait autant sous un autre - " ( 1 )

Le poing de Maugrey s'écrasa lourdement sur la table.

" Trève de balivernes ! Ton nom ! "

Deirdre n'avait pas cillé. Elle étudia un instant le visage marqué de l'ancien Auror, et plus particulièrement semblait-il, la partie manquante de son nez.

" Je répondrai à votre question, si vous répondez d'abord à la mienne. "

L'oeil normal de Maugrey se plissa dans un accès de méfiance.

" Dis toujours.

- Qu'avez-vous ressenti lorsque vous l'avez tué ? "

Rémus avala son thé de travers. L'oeil normal de Maugrey disparut presqu'entièrement derrière ses paupières.

" Tué qui ?

- Evan Rosier. "

Cette fois, Rémus faillit s'étouffer. Il toussa bruyament tout en se massant la gorge. Ayant enfin réussi à reprendre son souffle, il jeta des coups d'oeil successifs à Deirdre puis à Fol Oeil. La jeune fille avait posé sa tasse de thé et attendait patiemment la réponse à sa question. Fol Oeil, lui, souriait de toutes ses dents.

" Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai envoyé ce salaud en Enfer ? "

Deirdre hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Le sourire de Maugrey parut s'accentuer encore tandis que sa bouche formait lebtement des mots :

" La plus - intense - satisfaction. "

Rémus scruta de nouveau le profil de la jeune fille et vit le bord droit de sa bouche se relever légèrement. Ce fantôme de sourire rendait son visage féroce ... cruel. Un frisson parcourut l'échine du loup-garou.

Maugrey, lui, parut apprécier la réaction de la jeune fille, et il attendit qu'elle retrouve une expression neutre avant de reprendre.

" Alors ... ton nom ?

- Macnair. "

Le nom claqua comme un coup de hache. Le sourire de Maugrey se figea et Rémus sentit ses yeux s'arrondirent sous la surprise. Il répéta lentement, comme pour lui-même :

" Macnair ... comme le bourreau Macnair ... le Mangemort ... "

Deirdre finit tranquillment son thé avant de répondre.

"Précisément.

- Tu ... vous êtes sa ... sa ...

- Nièce. "

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la cuisine. Rémus et Maugrey s'échangèrent des regards incrédules, puis la voix de Fol Oeil retentit, son intonation trahissant ses doutes.

" Je croyais que le bourreau était le dernier mâle de sa lignée.

- Il l'est. Je suis la fille de sa soeur.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne portes pas le nom de ton père ?

- J'ignore qui était mon ... géniteur. "

Rémus remarqua immédiatement la légère hésitation de la jeune fille, mais Maugrey n'y prêta aucune attention et poursuivit son interrogatoire.

" Macnair, hein ... t'as pas eu d'chance de tomber sur une famille pareille !

- Je n'ai jamais considéré Walden Macnair comme ma famille.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu t'es enfuie ?

- Entre autres raisons.

- Et quelles sont ces autres raisons ? "

De légers craquements retentirent dans le couloir. L'oeil magique de Maugrey roula rapidement à la recherche de l'intrus, mais la porte s'ouvrit avant que l'ancien Auror ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

Sévérus Snape entra d'un pas rapide avant de s'immobiliser au centre de la pièce. Rémus nota qu'il semblait légèrement essoufflé. Le Maître des Potions fixa Deirdre un moment, jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Maugrey, puis reporta son attention sur Rémus.

" Lupin. Tout s'est bien passé ?

- A la perfection, Sévérus. Mais toi,dis-moi, tu n'avais pas une réunion ?

- Elle a été annulée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a reçu de nouvelles informations. Trois Mangemorts ont été envoyés à Sainte Brigitte.

- Eh bien, nous sommes arrivés juste à temps !

- Il semblerait, en effet. "

Rémus se tourna vers Deirdre. Le visage toujours impassible, elle regardait le nouvel arrivant, de ses yeux rouges.

" Du thé, Sévérus ?

- Non merci, Deirdre ... Je suis juste venu m'assurer que tout était en ordre. Je dois faire mon rapport à Dumbledore immédiatement. Maugrey. Lupin. "

Snape se détourna rapidement et se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'apprêtait à sortir, mais sembla hésiter et fit volte-face.

" Deirdre. La situation est grave. Reste avec Lupin et ne fait rien de ... d'inconsidéré. "

La jeune fille mit quelques secondes à répondre.

" Comme tu voudras, Sévérus. "

Snape hocha la tête et sortit. Rémus réprima un ricanement.

Sévérus Rogue me confie sa précieuse Deirdre ... à moi ... la situation n'est pas grave ... elle est inquiétante ...

* * *

**Notes :**

**( 1 ) : " Roméo et Juliette " - Acte II, scène 2.**

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**Merci à Spoiled Child et à Mirabella pour leurs reviews. **

**J'espère que ce second chapitre vous plaira autant ( sinon plus ) que le précédent. **

**Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps avant de le poster, mais 15 pages c'est long à écrire et à taper ! Le prochain chapitre est en bonne voie. J'en ai déjà écrit un bon tiers ( voire la moitié ) !**

**Alors patience !**

**Et surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser ! Toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues, même les négatives, pourvues qu'elles soient constructives.**

**Biz et à plus.**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**


	3. Epaissir mon sang

**Les personnages, lieux et événements que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce ne sont que des jouets pour mon esprit torturé.**

**Bonne lecture. **

**Le Loup à la Lune.**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : " Epaissir mon sang "

Cela faisait deux jours que Deirdre avait emménagé au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Maugrey était reparti le lendemain de la visite de Snape, sans avoir pu rien apprendre de plus sur la jeune fille. Rémus évitait le plus souvent possible de se retrouver face à elle, et se bornait à quelques remarques polies lors des repas. Il passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre, à lire et relire les quelques livres qu'il avait apportés avec lui lorsqu'il avait plus ou moins emménagé chez les Black, un an plus tôt.

Deirdre semblait avoir opté pour la même stratégie. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, se contentant de lacher de temps à autre quelques " oui ", " non " ou " en effet ". Elle restait tranquillement dans sa propre chambre, sans faire de bruit.

Rémus en avait conclu qu'elle devait lire les ouvrages qu'il lui avait prêtés. Il s'agissait de manuels pour Sorciers de Premier Cycle. L'ancien professeur avait pensé qu'après quinze ans passés parmi les Moldus, la jeune fille apprécierait de se replonger dans le monde de la Magie en douceur. Il avait même songé à lui donner lui-même des leçons. Cela faisait bien deux ans qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, et sa fibre pédagogique le titillait ... Si seulement elle cessait de le fixer dès qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce, de ses grands yeux aussi rouges que le sang ... Il sentait des frissons lui parcourir l'échine chaque fois qu'elle les posait sur lui ...

Un bruit sourd en provenance du hall le tira de ses pensées. Il jeta sur le lit le livre qu'il parcourait distraitement, et se précipita hors de la chambre. Madame Black avait entamé sa litanie habituelle.

" ... Saletés ! Bâtards ! Vermine ! Comment osez-vous ! Sortez immédiatement ! ... "

Rémus dévala les escaliers tout en observant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux : Molly Weasley aidait Tonks à se relever tandis que Sévérus tentait de rabattre les rideaux sur le portrait enragé. Le loup-garou se précipita vers le tableau, prit l'un des rideaux des mains de Snape, et tira dessus de toutes ses forces.

... qu'elle se taise ... par pitié ... qu'elle se taise ...

" ... Monstres ! Comment osez-vous souiller la demeure de mes aïeux ! Mutants ! Traîtres à votre sang ! ... "

Rémus sentit sa rage exploser, prendre le dessus.

" TAISEZ-VOUS ! Comment osez-vous ! Comment pouvez-vous encore ! Alors que Sirius -

- SIRIUS ! ( la vieille femme hurla de plus belle, les yeux exorbités ) Sirius ! Ce traître ! Cette abomination ! Il n'a apporté que honte et déshonneur sur la famille ! Régulus, lui, était un bon fils ! Un héros ! Un martyr ! Lui seul était digne de son sang ! Digne d'être un -

- Black ... Régulus Black ... "

La voix de Deirdre avait résonné dans les couloirs. Choquée d'être ainsi interrompue par une voix inconnue, Madame Blacke en oublia de terminer sa phrase. Rémus profita de l'effet de surprise pour rabattre les rideaux sur elle, et le calme revint sur l'antique demeure.

Soulagé, Lupin se tourna vers l'escalier. Deirdre descendait lentement les marches. Ses yeux écarlates ne s'étaient posés ni sur le tableau redevenu silencieux, ni sur les nouvelles arrivantes, ni même sur lui, non ...

Ils étaient posés sur Sévérus Snape. Elle le fixait, ses sourcils blancs légèrement froncés.

" Nous sommes chez Régulus ? "

Sévérus la fixait également. Son visage semblait encore plus pâle qu'à l'habitude. Il inspira profondément avant de répondre.

" Oui. Nous sommes chez les Black. "

Arrivée au bas de l'escalier, la jeune fille se dirigea calmement vers le Maitre des Potions, les yeux toujours plantés dans les siens.

" J'aurais dû te le dire. Je suis navré. "

Deirdre s'arrêta au milieu du hall. Ses yeux rouges se détachèrent finalement de Snape pour se poser sur Molly et Tonks. Rémus se chargea des présentations.

" Deirdre, voici Nymphadora Tonks et Molly Weasley. Tonks, Molly, je vous présente Deirdre Macnair."

Tonks accompagna son " Salut ! " d'un sourire engageant, mais Molly se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

... je ne suis pas le seul qu'elle rende nerveux ...

Deirdre les observa quelques instants avant de répondre.

" Mesdames ... du thé ? "

Tonks sourit de toutes ses dents.

" Bonne idée ! "

Elle finit d'épousseter sa robe et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la cuisine, entraînant Molly à sa suite. Deirdre leur emboîta le pas sans se retourner. Sévérus la suivit des yeux.

Rémus s'éclaircit la gorge bruyament. Rogue tréssaillit et se tourna vers lui.

" Ce n'est pas très courtois de faire attendre les dames, Sévérus ! "

Le Maître des Potions émit un grognement méprisant avant de suivre le loup-garou.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Molly et Tonks s'affairaient dans la cuisine. La petite sorcière replète préparait le thé, tout en gardant un oeil sur la jeune Auror qui s'occupait des tasses et des soucoupes. Deirdre et Rémus s'étaient assis à leurs places habituelles, côte à côte, tandis que Sévérus s'était exilé en bout de table.

Le cliquetis de la porcelaine et de l'argent résonnait dans le silence. Enfin, après avoir réussi à distribuer toutes les tasses sans en avoir cassé une seule, Tonks prit place en face de Deirdre et entama la conversation.

" Tu sais, moi aussi je suis plus ou moins une Black ... enfin, ma mère en était une. Avant de se marier, j'veux dire ! Mais tu vois, sa famille n'a jamais accepté mon père. Il est d'origine Moldue, tu comprends, alors ... "

La Métamorphomage se lança alors dans un récit interminable. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Ni les sourires amusés de Rémus, ni les regards meurtriers du Maître des Potions. Enfin, après une éternité d'un discours ininterrompu sur les avantages d'une famille mixte par rapport aux familles de Sang-purs, elle parut se décider à s'intéresser à son interlocutrice.

" Alors comme ça, tu connaissais mon cousin Régulus ?

- Je l'ai vu mourir. "

La sucrière s'écrasa sur le sol avec fracas, faisant sursauter Tonks et Rémus. Molly, les bras ballants, fixait Deirdre de ses yeux écarquillés.

" Mais ... mais c'était il y a plus de quinze ans !

- En effet.

- Tu ne devais pas avoir plus de ...

- J'avais dix ans. "

La sorcière rousse s'écroula sur la chaise la plus proche.

" Pauvre petite ... voir un homme mourir ... "

Deirdre tourna vers elle ses yeux rouges.

" J'ai vu beaucoup d'hommes mourir. Et des femmes. Et des enfants. "

Molly plaqua ses mains sur ses lèvres tremblantes.

" Mais qui a pu faire ça ... à une enfant de dix ans ... "

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge serrée. Ses yeux éperdus parcouraient la table, cherchant dans le bois la réponse à ses questions. Deirdre, elle, fixait le vide. Sa voix était sourde, à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

" Elle voulait me remplir de la plus atroce cruauté ... épaissir mon sang ... elle voulait fermer en moi tout accès, tout passage à la pitié, pour qu'aucun retour compatissant de la nature n'ébranle jamais ma volonté farouche ... " ( 1 )

Molly releva la tête et dévisagea la jeune fille.

" Elle ? "

Deirdre resta parfaitement immobile, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les yeux vides, étrangère aux regards interrogateurs dont elle faisait l'objet. Tout à coup, elle se leva, faisant crisser la chaise et sursauter Tonks, et quitta la pièce. Sans un mot.

Les regards se tournèrent alors vers Sévérus Snape. Le Maître des Potions fixait la tasse vide posée devant lui. Après un long moment de silence, Tonks s'impatienta.

" Alors ? "

Snape, les yeux obstinément fixés sur la tasse, répliqua sur son ton méprisant.

" Alors quoi ?

- Dis-nous qui était cette femme ! Tu dois bien le savoir, toi !

- Je ne crois pas que cela vous regarde. "

Le silence retomba.

Rémus observa Snape avec attention. Il semblait calme, maître de lui comme à son habitude, mais sa respiration était légèrement trop rapide. Le loup-garou pouvait voir sa jugulaire battre à un rythme anormalement élevé.

Les grognements de Molly le tirèrent bientôt de son observation.

" ... faire des choses pareilles ... à une enfant ... si je tenais cette femme ... "

Tonks acquiesça d'un air sollennel.

" Ces Mangemorts sont vraiment des gens méprisables - "

Un crissement strident l'interrompit. Snape s'était levé à son tour. Ses yeux noirs fixaient la jeune Auror qui rentra instinctivement la tête dans ses épaules et commença à balbutier :

" Je .. je suis désolée, Professeur, je ne voulais pas - "

Le Maître des Potions se détourna d'elle et, sans prêter plus d'attention à son ancienne élève, il quitta la pièce à grandes enjambées. Silence.

Les yeux fixés sur la porte, Rémus fronça les sourcils. Sévérus n'avait pas quitté le 12 Square Grimmaurd, il le savait. Le loup-garou pouvait entendre le craquement des escaliers ... il montait ... au premier étage ...

Un bruit sourd ramena Lupin à la réalité. Tonks s'était écroulée sur la table et sa tête avait heurté brutalement le bois dur. Rémus sourit faiblement.

" _Professeur_ ? "

Un rire nerveux agita la jeune Auror.

" Ne m'en parle pas ... pendant un instant je me suis revue à treize ans, pendant un de ses cours ... j'en fais encore des cauchemars ... "

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une heure plus tard, Molly et Tonks prenaient congés.

Molly n'avait pratiquement pas rouvert la bouche après le départ de Snape. Les révélations de Deirde l'avaient profondément choquée, heurtant durement sa fibre maternelle. Tonks avait tenté de la distraire en faisant le récit haut en couleurs de sa dernière mission, mais la jeune Auror n'avait réussi qu'à lui arracher un faible sourire malgré tous ses efforts.

Rémus, lui, n'avait prêté qu'une oreille distraite aux mésaventures de Tonks. Les paroles de Deirdre n'avaient fait que confirmer les doutes que ses cicatrices avaient éveillé en lui. Et il ne connaissait qu'une seule femme capable d'autant de cruauté envers une enfant. Une seule ...

Perdu dans ses pensées, il monta machinalement les marches jusqu'au premier étage. Arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, il s'arrêta. Quelque chose avait attiré son attention ... Scrutant la pénombre du couloir, il décela une longue silhouette noire devant la chambre de Deirdre. Sévérus Snape.

Le Maître des Potions fixait la porte à quelques centimètres de lui. Parfaitement immobile.

Mais que faisait-il encore là ? Rémus avait deviné que le froid professeur n'avait quitté la cuisine que dans l'intention de parler à sa protégée, mais il ne s'attendait pas à le trouver devant la porte de la jeune fille une heure plus tard. Lui avait-il seulement parlé ? Ou était-il tresté planté là tout ce temps, incapable de franchir le dernier obstacle ?

Le loup-garou se glissa silencieusement dans un recoin sombre pour l'observer.

Après quelques minutes, Sévérus ferma les yeux et appuya son front contre le bois de la porte, avant de soupirer doucement. Alors il se redressa, fouilla à l'intérieur de sa longue cape noire et en sortit un petit objet. Il sembla l'examiner un instant, puis le déposa au pied de la porte et partit.

Resté seul, Rémus sortit de sa cachette, s'approcha avec précautions, et ramassa l'objet laissé par Snape.

C'était un livre, à peine plus grand que la paume de sa main. Ses doigts glissèrent sur les lettres d'or ornant le cuivre bleu de la couverture - " Shakespeare - Roméo et Juliette " - puis il l'ouvrit. Sur la page de garde, il reconnut l'écriture nette et précise du Maître des Potions.

" Nymphe, dans tes oraisons souviens-toi de tous mes péchés. " ( 2 )

* * *

**Notes :**

**( 1 ) : Adaptation de la réplique de Lady Macbeth :**

**" Venez, venez esprits qui assistez les pensées meurtrières ! Débarassez-moi de mon sexe ! et de la tête aux pieds, remplissez-moi toute de la plus atroce cruauté ; épaississez mon sang ; fermez en moi tout accès, tout passage à la pitié. Qu'aucun retour compatissant de la nature n'ébranle ma volonté farouche et ne s'interpose entre elle et l'exécution ! "**

**" Macbeth " - Acte I, scène 5.**

**( 2 ) : " Hamlet " - Acte III, scène 1.**

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**Voilà enfin le troisième chapitre ! Youpi !**

**Pour l'instant, l'histoire est vue selon le point de vue de Rémus, mais ça risque de changer très prochainement !**

**Merci à tous mes reviewers !**

**Moonytoon : Merci de tous ces compliments ! ( deviens rouge comme une tomate ) Toi aussi tu écris super bien ! J'adore ta fic, les " Enfants de la Lune ", et j'ai hâte de lire l'épilogue ! ( et moi aussi je veux le même que Rémus ! ) Quand à savoir qui est le géniteur de Deirdre ... c'est un secret bien gardé ( du moins pour le moment ) ! Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que c'est bien un personnage qui apparaît chez Rowling.**

**Spoiled Child : Merci de ta fidélité ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant, sinon plus, que le précédent ! Au fait, j'adore " Silence " et " Maudit " ! Très joli travail !**

**Raziel Tepes : Je suis toujours contente de recevoir une review venant d'un nouveau lecteur ! C'est vrai que tout est assez mystérieux, mais les explications vont venir petit à petit ! En tout cas, n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis sur ce chapitre !**

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !**

**Biz et à plus. **

**Le Loup à la Lune.**


	4. Souviens toi

**Les personnages, lieux et événements que vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à Rowling. Ce ne sont que des jouets pour ma Muse azimutée !**

**AVERTISSEMENT : Ce chapitre comporte des scènes de maltraitance envers un enfant. Si ce genre de choses vous met mal à l'aise, ne le lisez pas.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Souviens-toi ...

Souviens-toi ... la première fois que tu l'as vue ... la première fois que tu as mis les pieds au Manoir Lestrange ...

Tu as seize ans et Rodolphus dix-sept. Il t'a remarqué. Toi, le souffre-douleur. Toi, le crève-la-faim. Il a remarqué ton intelligence, ton talent. Alors il t'a ramené chez lui pour les vacances. Pour te présenter à son frère.

Le manoir est grandiose. Une brindille par rapport à Poudlard, mais digne d'un empereur à côté du trou à rat dans lequel tu as grandi.

Rodolphus t'emmène à travers des couloirs interminables. Des frises de lierre et de vignes vierges serpentent le long des murs et de la rampe de l'immense escalier de marbre. Arrivés au dernier étage, il te conduit jusqu'à une petite porte dénuée de toute décoration.

Tu as beau être doué, tu as beau surpasser les héritiers des plus anciennes et plus nobles familles de Sang-Pur, tu seras toujours relégué aux mansardes. Tu n'es ni un Malefoy, ni un Black. Tu n'es qu'un sorcier de second ordre. Un Sang-mêlé. Et même s'ils te tolèrent, même s'ils t'acceptent, ils ne verront jamais en toi un égal. Tu ne seras jamais l'un des leurs. Et tu le sais.

La chambre est dépouillée mais confortable. Un lit, une cheminée, un fauteuil, quelques étagères et une vieille armoire entre deux fenêtres aux rideaux sombres. Une voix suraiguë retentit dans le couloir et Rodolphus te laisse seul dans la pièce.

Tu décides de te mettre à l'aise. Les Elfes de Maison ont déjà monté ton unique bagage. Une vieille valise cabossée qui a vu de meilleurs jours. Tu l'ouvres et étales le peu que tu possèdes sur le lit. Quelques robes élimées et des livres. Des dizaines de livres. Tu commences par eux. Tu les ranges sur les étagères, par ordre alphabétique. Tu ne supportes pas le chaos. Tout doit être à sa place.

Puis tu t'occupes des vêtements. Tu ouvres l'armoire dans un grincement strident et - elle est là. La première chose que tu remarques, ce sont ses cheveux, si blonds et pâles qu'ils en paraissent blancs. Deux longues tresses serpentent le long de sa robe grise. Une robe simple, sans dentelle ni fanfreluches. Une robe trop terne pour une enfant ...

Et pendant un instant, tu crois voir un fantôme, mais ces yeux ... rouges ... ils te fixent et tu ne peux leur échapper...

La porte s'ouvre tout à coup et tu tournes la tête. Rodolphus est entré et balaye la chambre du regard. Il semble chercher quelque chose ... ou quelqu'un ... Tu restes debout devant l'armoire, l'empêchant de voir ce qu'elle renferme. Son inspection terminée, Rodolphus te suggère de ranger plus tard. Il veut te présenter au Maître des lieux.

Tu lances un dernier regard à l'enfant avant de refermer l'armoire et de suivre ton hôte.

Elle a les pieds nus ...

Lorsque tu reviens, quelques heures plus tard, elle a disparu.

Tu ne la revois pas avant les vacances suivantes.

Rodolphus t'a invité de nouveau. Tu as plu à son frère et il veut te présenter à un ami de la famille. Mais cet ami ne doit pas arriver avant plusieurs jours, alors pour passer le temps tu arpentes la bibliothèque. Elle abrite la plus grande collection de Traités de Magie Noire que tu aies jamais vue.

En déambulant entre les étagères, tu découvres une petite porte. Elle est entrouverte. Une voix suraiguë résonne de l'autre côté. Tu connais cette voix. C'est celle de la fiancée de ton hôte. Certains mots parviennent jusqu'à toi.

... déshonneur ... effrontée ... pitié ... pas assez ... petite bâtarde ...

Ces derniers mots éveillent ta curiosité alors tu t'approches. Et tu l'aperçois. Elle est prostrée par terre. Des mèches blanches s'échappent de ses tresses et des gouttes de sueur perlent sur sa peau blafarde.

La voix résonne de nouveau, forte et claire.

Endoloris !

Son petit corps tremble. Le front appuyé contre le sol, elle serre les dents. Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans la chair de ses bras et ses orteils se recroquevillent. Mais aucun son ne s'échappe de sa bouche.

Et lorsque son corps meurtri se détend enfin, tu refermes la porte en silence.

Tu dois rencontrer l'ami de ton hôte cet après-midi. Tu mets ta robe la moins élimée et tu sors de ta chambre.

Elle est là, à genoux au milieu du couloir. Ses bras enserrent ses épaules et elle respire avec difficultés. Elle lève la tête et vos regards se croisent.

Noir et rouge.

Des pas résonnent dans les escaliers, puis une voix. Tu la reconnais. Tu reconnais les mots.

... petite bâtarde ...

Elle tremble mais ne dit rien. Ses yeux se détachent des tiens et se posent sur le sol devant elle.

La voix se rapproche.

Tu agrippes son bras maigre et la jette dans ta chambre sans un mot. Tu refermes la porte et te retournes à temps pour saluer Miss Black de ta plus belle révérence.

Cette nuit-là, un léger craquement te réveille. Quelqu'un ouvre la porte de ta chambre.

Sans un bruit, tu prends ta baguette sur la table de chevet et tu attends. Lorsque la porte se referme, tu te redresses et pointes ta baguette dans sa direction. La pièce est sombre, mais tu distingues une silhouette, fine et petite ... trop petite.

" Lumos. "

Ses grands yeux rouges sont posés sur toi, aussi vides et impassibles que son visage. Tu baisses légèrement ta baguette, alors elle se détourne et se dirige vers le fauteuil dans lequel elle se roule en boule avant de fermer les yeux.

Tu la regardes tandis que son petit corps se détend, emporté par le sommeil.

" Nox. "

Tu reviens à chaque vacance. Et à chaque fois, elle vient dormir dans ta chambre.

Pendant longtemps, elle est restée recroquevillée dans le fauteuil. Mais plus maintenant. Maintenant, elle dort dans le lit. Dans _ton_ lit. Tu ne te souviens pas quand c'est arrivé. Peut-être le soir où tu as lu à voix haute pour la première fois ...

Tu aimes lire. Presque autant que tu aimes fabriquer des potions. Et chaque soir, tu t'endors aux accents poétiques de Shakespeare. C'est ton préféré. Et c'est lui que tu lis chaque soir lorsqu'elle se glisse dans ton lit. Son petit corps maigre forme une boule sous les draps. Ses paupières sont closes, mais tu sais qu'elle écoute. Parfois tu sens son regard sur tes lèvres.

" Roméo et Juliette " est sa pièce favorite. Souvent, tu trouves le petit livre de cuir bleu posé sur ta table de nuit. Alors tu le lis, encore et encore. Jusqu'à le connaître sur le bout des lèvres.

Tu as fini Poudlard et vis dans la masure familiale. Mais tu reviens souvent dans ta petite chambre du Manoir Lestrange. De plus en plus souvent.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a accepté et bientôt tu prendras sa Marque.

Tu sais que ce que tu fais est dangereux. L'enfant tient une place majeure dans les plans du Maître. Elle est sous la "protection" de sa favorite. Et Bellatrix aurait ta tête sur un plateau d'argent si elle savait.

Mais tu continues.

Pendant des années.

Même lorsque Régulus rejoint vos rangs et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres te fait l'honneur d'être son guide dans les Arts Sombres. Même lorsque tu passes tes nuits à traquer et torturer des innocents.

Tu continues jusqu'à ce que ton monde bascule. Jusqu'à cette nuit d'orage où tu la laisses, tremblante et en larmes, aux portes d'un couvent des Highlands. Et malgré cette autre nuit, presqu'un an plus tard, malgré ce qu'ils disent, tu sais que rien n'a vraiment changé.

Tu sais qu' Il reviendra.

Et tu sais que lorsque ce jour arrivera, tu la reverras. Et tout recommencera.

Le sorcier ferma les yeux et posa la tête contre la porte qui se dressait devant lui.

... elle est là ... de l'autre côté de cette porte ... je n'ai qu'à ouvrir cette porte pour la voir ... pour lui parler ... la prendre dans mes bras ...

Il soupira.

Ridicule. Il était ridicule.

Sévérus Snape, Maître des Potions de Poudlard, ancien Mangemort, et espion attitré de l'Ordre du Phénix avait peur de faire face à une enfant incapable de la moindre magie.

... une enfant ...

Une image envahit son esprit. L'image d'une petite fille roulée en boule dans un grand fauteuil sombre.

Ses yeux sont fermés et sa poitrine se soulève doucement au rythme de sa respiration endormie. Ses longues tresses blondes sont enroulées autour de ses bras et semblent se confondre avec sa peau blanche ...

Un souvenir ... cette enfant n'était qu'un souvenir. Deirdre n'était plus la petite fille qu'il avait connue. Ses yeux rouges s'étaient vidés de cette confiance qui était née entre eux dans le refuge d'une petite chambre silencieuse ...

Le Maître des Potions se redressa et plongea une main pâle à l'intérieur de sa cape. Ses doigts maigres trouvèrent immédiatement le petit livre. Ses yeux noirs glissèrent sur le cuir bleu et il l'ouvrit. Ses longs doigts effleurèrent le papier jauni et les mots apparurent.

Des mots de regret ... et d'espoir.

Oui. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler - pas encore - mais en lisant ces mots, elle comprendrait. Elle saurait qu'il était toujours là pour elle. Qu'il se souvenait ...

Il déposa le petit livre devant la porte et partit sans se retourner. Quelqu'un d'autre l'attendait ce soir. Comme chaque année. Et comme chaque année depuis presque quinze ans, il serait au rendez-vous.

* * *

**Voilà enfin le quatrième chapitre ! Enfin, mieux vaut tard que jamais !**

**J'ai eu pas mal de problèmes pour réussir à intégrer ce long flash-back ! Je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre, et finalement, c'est en trouvant le titre du chapitre que j'ai trouvé la solution.**

**C'est la première fois que j'utilise la narration à la deuxième personne, alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**Et grande nouvelle pour les fans de Sarah, notre fantômette préférée apparaîtra dès le prochain chapitre ! C'est une certitude !**

**Et maintenant, place aux RAR :**

**Moonytoon : Qui est le géniteur de Deirdre ? Eh bien tu le sauras bien assez tôt ... mais peut-être pas avant plusieurs chapitres ... et oui, je sais : je suis sadique ! Nyark nyark nyark ! Enfin, ce chapitre aura au moins répondu à l'une de tes questions : et oui, tu avais raison, c'est bien Bellatrix la méchante femme qui a maltraité Deirdre ! Quelle pourriture cette femme ! Et les sentiments de Sévérus pour sa petite protégée se dévoilent peu à peu !**

**Raziel Tepes : Je fais de mon mieux pour maintenir le mystère ! Et pour le nombre de reviews, je suis flattée que tu penses que mon travail en mérite plus ! ( rougi jusqu'aux oreilles )**

**Spoiled Child : Moi aussi j'aime les perso tourmentés : ce sont les plus intéressants à décrire ! Merci pour le compliment : Shakespeare est l'un des mes auteurs préférés ! D'ailleurs j'ai relu " Songe d'une nuit d'été " hier ! Une pièce magnifique ! Faudrait que je m'arrange pour revoir le film ! Il est super lui aussi !**

**Carpe : " d'un calme oppressant " ... j'adore cette expression ! Tu trouves toujours la manière la plus poétique de décrire mes fics ! Comment tu fais ? Quand aux indiscrétions de Rémus, elles servent mes desseins et me permettent une transition fluide entre mes chapitres ! En tout cas, j'espère que le changement de point de vue a satisfait ta curiosité ! D'ailleurs j'ai l'intention d'en introduire d'autres régulièrement.**

**Shadox : Et non : la " méchante madame " n'est pas la mère de Sirius ( quoiqu'elle aussi n'était pas un ange ! ). Et en ce qui concerne les rapports de Deirdre avec les Black, tu en apprendras un peu plus dans le prochain chapitre ! En même temps que tu retrouveras Sarah ! Qu'est-ce que je suis gentille ! lol**

**Thaele Ellia : C'est sûr qu'il ne nous faut pas grand chose pour vouloir dévoiler notre ténébreux prof de potions ... faut dire aussi qu'un rien l'habille ... lol Au fait, à quand la suite de " Portrait de famille " ? J'ai hâte de voir la première rencontre entre le père et le fils, ça risque d'être explosif !**

**Alors à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**

**Zoub'.**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**


End file.
